


Sweet Dreams are Made of These

by flashforeward



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Jack and Sammy have a horror movie date.





	Sweet Dreams are Made of These

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt from tumblr.

"Are you ready?" Jack sits beside Sammy on the couch, so close their thighs touch. Sammy has to fight the urge to shift away, put some space between them. Has to remind himself that it's okay, he can be himself here, with Jack. This is a  _ date _ , he doesn't have to pretend not to like the press of Jack against him, the heat of him.

 

Still, Jack must sense his reticence and  he's the one who shifts away. He makes a pretense, reaches to pick up the remote, but when he sits back they aren't touching anymore.

 

It's so small, but Sammy aches at the loss. Hates how hard this is for him. In his head, he hears Lily's voice -  _ you break his heart, Stevens, I break you _ \- and thinks maybe she was right.

 

Jack is so proud. Confident in his skin, living a life he fought hard for. Sammy is a fucking coward. Can barely admit to  _ himself _ he's gay. He's just going to drag Jack down, destroy everything he fought so hard for.

 

"Sammy?" Jack's voice cuts into Sammy's thoughts, low and gentle. 

 

A hand on his, tentative.

 

He should pull away. get up. Leave.

 

He turns his hand over and interlaces his fingers with Jack's, turns his head to meet Jack's gaze. "Sorry," he says, forcing a smile. "I was just thinking."

 

Jack grins, squeezes his hand, then sits back and hits play. "Well, stop that and watch this."

 

Sammy shakes his head. "I still can't believe you talked me into watching a horror movie," he says, rolling his eyes at the screen.

 

Jack laughs, light and teasing. "If you get scared, just hold tight to me."

 

Sammy's quiet after that, uncertain. Jack shifts, pulling away, but Sammy squeezes his hand and turns to meet his gaze again. "Same goes for you," he says. His voice is quiet and hoarse and his heart beats a little faster with nerves, but Jack's smile and the way he shifts closer makes it all worth it.

 

Watching a horror movie with Jack isn't what Sammy was expecting. Jack keeps leaning over to tell him where the creatures come from, the lore the writers used to build the story. Points out where it deviates from the source. Sammy loves it. Loves the heat of Jack's breath on his cheek. Loves how Jack gets closer with every new bit of trivia.

 

By the end of the movie, he's so close Sammy could turn jus t  a little and kis s  him. If he wants. If he's ready. If he's willing to finally and fully accept that yes, he's gay and, yes, he's falling desperately in love with Jack Wright.

 

He turns his head, eyes flicking to Jack's. His raises a shaking hand and cups Jack's cheek, waiting a moment before he leans in, presses his lips to Jack's.

 

It isn't until he feels Jack's hands slip around his waist that he realizes Jack hadn't moved the entire time, had waited for Sammy, giving him the option to pull back.

 

Sammy smiles into the kiss, then pulls away and presses his forehead to Jack.

 

Jack grins.  "Are you ready for a nother movie?" he asks . "Or was that enough nightmare fodder for one night?"

 

Sammy chuckles, takes Jack's hand and kisses his palm. "I think I'll sleep alright," he says. "What's next?"


End file.
